


You Aren’t The Only One

by ScarlettesQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettesQueen/pseuds/ScarlettesQueen
Summary: Sometimes Dean thinks he is the only one who carries the weight of the world. Y/N will show him he isn't.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 17





	You Aren’t The Only One

**You Aren’t The Only One**

Y/N stared at her impassive reflection in the smooth silvered surface of the mirror of the mirror. Her reflection stared back looking into her own eyes. Y/N sighed before she started to speak to herself in the mirror.

Y/N didn’t feel eyes on her from the partially open door way as she started to speak, “I am strong.”

“I am intelligent.”

“I am beautiful.”

“I do the best I can.”

“I save people.”

Dean watched her silently from the door, shocked at this display and too startled to interrupt.

“I deserve to be loved.”

“I deserve happiness.”

“Of course you do sweetheart,” Dean said from the door and Y/N jumped spinning to look at him.

“Um how long have you been there,” Y/N asks her voice uneven in a mix of embarrassment and uncertainty.

“Long enough,” he said studying her, his expression unreadable. 

“Okay well I have to… actually I don’t have to do anything, I’m just trying to get out of this awkward situation where you caught me talking to myself in a mirror,” Y/N said trying to walk past Dean but he caught her arm stopping her.

“Why?”

“Why what Dean?”

“Why do you do it?”

“What did you think you were the only one whoever felt guilty, not good enough, worthless, less than?”

“Y/N,” he started.

“No Dean, I’m serious. You don’t have a monopoly on lack of self worth. It kills me too, to lose people, and never be quite fast enough to save everyone. And sometimes I have such a hard time believing all those things. So everyday I look in the mirror and practice saying the words until one day I can believe them. Maybe you should try it one day.”

“Y/N all those things are true,” Dean said softly, gently.

She gave him a slightly sad half smile, “I do know that in my head Dean. And I appreciate you saying that, but other people saying doesn’t have the power to make me believe it, make me feel it. Sometimes saying it to myself does. Some days it doesn’t but the more I do it the better I get at believing it.”

Then Y/N walked away to go find something to do leaving Dean to his own devices.

  
  
  


A while later after spending a couple hours researching in the library she passed Dean’s open door on the way back to her room. She froze when she saw Dean facing his mirror, caught the whisper of his words.

“It is not all my fault.”

“I am enough”

“I am a good brother”

“I deserve happiness”

“I deserve love”

Y/N smiled to herself and quietly made her back back to her own room, sometimes it was just good to realize you aren’t the only one.

**A/N: Short and sweet my lovelies just a fluffy little drabble for your feels.**


End file.
